1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to massage robots.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people enjoy receiving massage and enjoy the health benefits of massage. However, in most cases, people receive massage at a massage parlor or other type of studio. To do this, people typically must make appointments in advance, must leave their homes and travel to the studio and must spend time to find a good studio and masseuse. If the studio closes or the masseuse leaves, the person must start over and find another acceptable provider of massage treatment. Treatments and their quality may also vary from one studio to the next, and even between masseuses within a studio. In addition, if the person is not using the same masseuse and studio on a regular basis, there may be no past history about the person and his massage treatments, and the masseuse may not perform massage according to the person's personal preferences or to address the person's specific idiosyncrasies or problem spots.
Thus, there is a need for better and more convenient approaches to provide massage.